The art of ellipsographs is well developed as evidenced by patents too numerous to cite for any practical purpose herein. Many, if not most, failed to reach commercial markets due to their complicated constructions and attendant costs to commercially succeed. The need for simplification and relative low cost was early recognized. As exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,205 (1927) to Rettedal et al. While this construction satisfied the criteria, just referred to, it was capable of generating only semi-ellipses, requiring two settings to generate a complete ellipse. As the art developed, devices were devised to generate complete elipses and within the envelope of the device, as distinguished from the Rettedal patent, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,584 (1936) to Dixon. A later design of this general concept is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,540 (1954) to Randles. In the two patents just referred to, an ellipse is generated within the outline or envelope of the apparatus, the components of motion being resolved into elliptical motion of a stylus carried at the end of a cantilivered arm. Of these two patents, the patent to Dixon probably most resembles the present invention. The present invention differs, however, in material structural respects as will subsequently appear.